Spoken language is a uniquely human trait. The human brain has evolved computational mechanisms that decode highly variable acoustic inputs into meaningful elements of language, such as phonemes and words. Yet for hundreds of thousands of patients, including certain patients who suffer from paralysis, locked-in syndrome, Lou Gehrig's disease, or other neurological diseases, the ability to communicate via spoken language is lacking or impaired.